


It's All Ours For The Taking

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Beyond Those Distant Hills, It's All Ours For The Taking [2]
Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: F/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Book 2 of "Beyond Those Distant Hills, It's All Ours For The TakingAfter the events of the Tramp Ending and the birth of their children, Lady and Tramp bring them for a visit to the town. Things do not go as planned.Of course, Tramp should have expected that at this point.Mostly Tramp POV.





	It's All Ours For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im back
> 
> Seriously though, here—finally—is the sequel to Beyond Those Distant Hills. I started working on it recently and then realized that it had almost been a whole year since the end of the first part, so I figured it'd be cool to start releasing this on the one year anniversary of the last one's end. This one should update every Tuesday for now.
> 
> Anyway, Tramp POV mostly this time around, at least for now. I decided to start with a—mostly—lighthearted chapter. Enjoy!

“Scamp!” I bark loudly, running through the streets. “Scamp, where are you!?”

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

Where on earth could he have gone!?

This is not good...this is not good at all...

I never should have suggested that we come here...this is all my fault...

Scamp is missing...Scamp is missing and I've been separated from the rest of my friends and family...

It's getting really late...I should rest for the night...I haven't slept in days...

I move myself into an alley and lay down behind some trash.

“Well, well, well...If it isn't _the Tramp_...It's been a _long_ time...”

I turn to face the voice and am faced with a familiar sadistic grin.

Fuck.

How did everything come to this?

Well...when I think about it, I should probably go back to the day it all started. One week ago...

* * *

“I _**hate**_ baths!”

Everyone chuckles as Scamp yelps loudly with distaste and tries to get out again, but he doesn't get far before I grab him and pull him back in.

“Hey, now, Whirlwind, you're not done yet!” I grin smugly.

“But _pops_ -!”

“Your father is right, Scamp.” Pigeon joins in as the other three pups continue to giggle wildly at him.

“Scamp, this is your very first bath and it's been about two minutes. You can't judge it so quickly.” My chuckling continues.

“Sure I can! I just did!” He does a smug grin of his own.

Wow, he really _is_ just like me.

“Well, kiddo, you obviously don't know about the _fun side_ of baths.” Pidge sternly looks at me and shakes her head as if to say 'don't you dare start what I think you're about to start.'

“'Fun side'?” He scoffs. “No way that exists!”

I take my chance and splash a wave of water at him. It hits him right in the face. “Gotcha!”

He stares at me in shock.

Pidge stares at me in disappointment.

“Don't blame me for what happens next, Tramp.” She says.

“Water fight!” Annette barks and all four of the pups immediately begin splashing each other. And me. _Especially_ me.

…

I am beginning to see why Pidge was against this idea.

* * *

We spent _way_ more time in the damn pond than I had planned to, all because of my stupid idea.

“Alright, alright, that's enough!” I bark and the four pups finally stop. “We're all done now, so we should get going. You guys wanted to meet Jock and Trusty, right?”

“Awwww!” They whine in unison.

“This is _fun_ though!” Scamp complains.

“I thought you said there was 'no way' baths could be fun.” Pidge laughs.

Flustered and not wanting to admit that he was wrong, Scamp replies with “Well...uh...it has its ups and downs!”

“Whatever you say, bud.” I move out from the water and shake myself off. Pidge had—rather intelligently, I might add—left the water as soon as this chaos started.

After a few more moments of screwing around, the young puppies follow my lead.

“Is everyone finished now?” Pidge asks, exasperated.

“Yes, mom.” They answer all at once.

“Alright, let's get moving then.” She stands up and begins to walk. The rest of us do the same.

I stay close to her and gently nuzzle her a bit as we walk, and she sighs a bit.

“You dug your own grave back there, Tramp.”

“I'm well aware that everything that just happened is my fault and I take full responsibility.”

I'm being entirely truthful, _but_...

“ _But_ you'll do it again anyway.” She flashes a smug grin at me.

Whew...she's got me there.

“You know me!” I nod with a grin back. “ _And_ you love that.”

She smiles softly and nods. “Yeah...yeah, you got me ther-”

And _that_...is when Scamp decided to rudely interrupt our conversation.

“Are we _there_ yet?” He moves in-between us, pushing us apart as he stares up at me.

Groaning, I reply. “Does it _look_ like we're there yet?”

“Uhhhhh... maybe?”

“The answer is 'no,' Scamp.”

“Awww...how 'bout now?”

“...no.”

“Dang it!”

It's quiet for a moment.

“What about now?”

* * *

Two more hours of that. _Two whole hours_. I'm surprised I didn't go insane.

“Now?”

“No.”

“ _Now_?”

I look up at the landscape in front of us, _finally_ seeing what we came all this way for.

“ _Yes!_ ”

“How about now- YAY!” He barks excitedly, running circles around me.

The town's border. We've arrived, finally.

This will be a nice, calm, relaxing trip, in a place I once called home, with people who I've missed.

What could possibly go wrong?

Well, as I later found out...

Everything. _Everything_ could go wrong.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm sure some people have been waiting a long time, so I hope all of you thought it was alright.


End file.
